starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Star on Wheels/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E5 Star and Marco riding a bike.png S2E5 Marco trying to pedal uphill.png S2E5 Star pointing to a flight of stairs.png S2E5 Star and Marco riding down stairs.png S2E5 Star Butterfly smiling giddily.png S2E5 Star forcing Marco to do a wheelie.png S2E5 Marco Diaz braking the bike.png S2E5 Star and Marco stop bike-riding.png S2E5 Marco 'if you love bike riding so much'.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'you can do that?'.png S2E5 Star wants to learn to ride a bike.png S2E5 Star Butterfly extremely nervous.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'I got you by the seat'.png S2E5 Marco promising not to let go.png S2E5 Star is ready to ride a bike.png S2E5 Marco Diaz holding Star back.png S2E5 Marco 'this bike is not a toy'.png S2E5 Marco calls his bike 'my honey'.png S2E5 Marco's bike's custom spokes.png S2E5 Marco stroking his bike's grips.png S2E5 Marco's bike custom tire fork.png S2E5 Marco kissing his bike's tires.png S2E5 Star 'where are the giant invisible goats?'.png S2E5 Star puts a hand on Marco's shoulder.png S2E5 Star 'everything on Mewni is pulled'.png S2E5 Marco 'there are no giant invisible goats'.png S2E5 Marco Diaz's bike pedals.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'cute!'.png S2E5 Star 'on Mewni, only flowers have petals'.png S2E5 Marco teaches Star to ride a bike.png S2E5 Marco pushes Star on the bike.png S2E5 Star Butterfly riding smoothly.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'I got this'.png S2E5 Star 'You can let go of the seat now'.png S2E5 Marco 'I already let go of the seat'.png S2E5 Star Butterfly shocked.png S2E5 Marco 'you've been riding all by yourself'.png S2E5 Star gets upset at Marco.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'you lied to me!'.png S2E5 Star riding on her own.png S2E5 Marco 'I taught you everything you know'.png S2E5 Star Butterfly heading for town.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'Use the brakes!'.png S2E5 Marco sees Star wheeling away.png S2E5 Marco bursts into the house.png S2E5 Marco dashes up the stairs.png S2E5 Marco bumps into Star's mirror.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'Call Star!'.png S2E5 Interdimensional mirror calling Star.png S2E5 Star on the mirror.png S2E5 Star says hi to Marco over the mirror.png S2E5 Star Butterfly covered in flies.png S2E5 Marco tells Star to use the brakes.png S2E5 Star 'That doesn't even make sense'.png S2E5 Star 'It's spinning the other way'.png S2E5 Marco 'do you have your wand?'.png S2E5 Marco sees Star's wand in backpack.png S2E5 Marco grabs Star's backpack.png S2E5 Marco running back outside.png S2E5 Oskar in Diaz family driveway.png S2E5 Marco 'what are you doing in my driveway?'.png S2E5 Oskar 'I thought this was my studio'.png S2E5 Oskar 'everywhere's my studio!'.png S2E5 Marco Diaz telling Oskar to drive.png S2E5 Marco 'why is your car filled with garbage?'.png S2E5 Oskar looking for his car keys.png S2E5 Oskar finds his pet ferret Gene.png S2E5 Gene holding Oskar's car keys.png S2E5 Oskar pulls out of the driveway.png S2E5 Star Butterfly riding down a hill.png S2E5 Woman crosses street with her baby.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'stop!'.png S2E5 Traffic sign with 'DON'T WALK' light.png S2E5 Woman continues to cross the street.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'it says don't walk!'.png S2E5 Star Butterfly shielding her face.png S2E5 Star speeds toward men carrying painting.png S2E5 Star apologizes to painting-carrying men.png S2E5 Oskar speeding down the road.png S2E5 Oskar's math textbook floats in the air.png S2E5 Glossaryck appears out of the textbook.png S2E5 Marco and Oskar looking at Glossaryck.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'pop quiz, Mr. Diaz'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'why do you have her wand?'.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'I was teaching Star'.png S2E5 Glossaryck makes binoculars with his hands.png S2E5 Glossaryck looks at Star through 'binoculars'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'where are the giant invisible goats?'.png S2E5 Marco repeats 'no giant invisible goats'.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'you have to help her'.png S2E5 Glossaryck starts to meditate.png S2E5 Glossaryck glowing with blue fire.png S2E5 Glossaryck creating something with magic.png S2E5 Glossaryck magically makes a meatball sub.png S2E5 Marco frustrated with Glossaryck.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'this isn't a magic problem'.png S2E5 Oskar 'you put corn chips on your subs?'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'I love the crunch!'.png S2E5 Glossaryck using his magic again.png S2E5 Glossaryck makes a meatball sub for Oskar.png S2E5 Oskar accepting the meatball sub.png S2E5 Marco frustrated with Oskar and Glossaryck.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'what is that?!'.png S2E5 Glossaryck pointing at Oskar's keytar.png S2E5 Oskar's car driving into car dealership.png S2E5 Oskar's car emerges from the dealership.png S2E5 Oskar's car swerving around another car.png S2E5 Oskar's car dodging a school bus.png S2E5 Oskar teaches Glossaryck to play a keytar.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'stop goofing around'.png S2E5 Glossaryck sampling Marco's voice.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck freestyling.png S2E5 Marco getting even more frustrated.png S2E5 Star riding past 'CAUTION' signs.png S2E5 Star riding under a large road sign.png S2E5 Star Butterfly a little relieved.png S2E5 Star Butterfly groaning in frustration.png S2E5 Star riding toward row of road signs.png S2E5 Star looking back at road signs.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck rapping.png S2E5 Marco angry with Oskar and Glossaryck.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'bring it!'.png S2E5 Ring of road signs.png S2E5 Star standing on top of the bike.png S2E5 Star jumps through the ring of signs.png S2E5 Oskar's car crashing through signs.png S2E5 Marco and Oskar crash through signs.png S2E5 Marco tells Oskar to look at the road.png S2E5 Star smiling at group of stray dogs.png S2E5 Stray dogs follow and bark at Star.png S2E5 Star trying to shoo the dogs away.png S2E5 Oskar 'I'm out of rhymes'.png S2E5 Wiggly tube man in Oskar's car door.png S2E5 Marco 'just get focused on Star'.png S2E5 Oskar 'I don't think we can get to her'.png S2E5 Star riding past 'SINKHOLE' signs.png S2E5 Marco starts to freak out.png S2E5 Overhead shot of Echo Creek sinkhole.png S2E5 Star riding toward giant sinkhole.png S2E5 Star rides over the sinkhole's mouth.png S2E5 Star falling into the sinkhole.png S2E5 Star Butterfly concentrating hard.png S2E5 Star flaps her mewberty wings.png S2E5 Star fluttering out of the sinkhole.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'good work, wings'.png S2E5 Stray dogs fall into the sinkhole.png S2E5 Marco 'if only those dogs had been'.png S2E5 Oskar 'I wish we had some'.png S2E5 Oskar's car drives toward the sinkhole.png S2E5 Oskar stepping on the gas.png S2E5 Marco, Oskar, and Glossaryck scream and hold hands.png S2E5 Oskar's car goes flying over the sinkhole.png S2E5 Oskar's car lands on other side of sinkhole.png S2E5 Oskar's car catches up with Star.png S2E5 Star 'I don't trust you anymore'.png S2E5 Star 'pedaling backwards doesn't make any sense'.png S2E5 Oskar Greason 'I can't stop either'.png S2E5 Oskar has a broken brake pedal.png S2E5 Oskar holding a broken steering wheel.png S2E5 Marco Diaz screaming with terror.png S2E5 Oskar's car speedometer.png S2E5 Rear view of Star riding a bike.png S2E5 Marco Diaz leaning into Oskar.png S2E5 Oskar's car approaches Star.png S2E5 Marco Diaz picking up Gene.png S2E5 Marco, Oskar, and Gene in a 'cuddle puddle'.png S2E5 Oskar's car leaning next to Star Butterfly.png S2E5 Marco tries to give Star her wand.png S2E5 Star Butterfly looking confused.png S2E5 Oskar Greason with big sparkly eyes.png S2E5 Close-up on Oskar's sparkling eyes.png S2E5 Star Butterfly feeling lovestruck.png S2E5 Star riding out of Marco's reach.png S2E5 Close-up on Marco's shocked face.png S2E5 Construction worker holding stop sign.png S2E5 Oskar's car speeds up giant dirt mound.png S2E5 Oskar's car sails into cloud of smoke.png S2E5 Marco and Oskar in a cloud of smoke.png S2E5 Oskar's car falling out of the sky.png S2E5 Oskar's car crashes in the street.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck in a pile of garbage.png S2E5 Marco pops out of Oskar's garbage pile.png S2E5 Star continues to ride uncontrollably.png S2E5 Truck speeding toward Star Butterfly.png S2E5 Star Butterfly with stop-sign cheeks.png S2E5 Star barely avoids the incoming truck.png S2E5 Marco 'should've never let go of her seat'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'no more kidding around'.png S2E5 Glossaryck starting to chant.png S2E5 Glossaryck's stomach churning.png S2E5 Glossaryck starting to feel sick.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'if I hadn't eaten that meatball sub'.png S2E5 Oskar starting to feel sick.png S2E5 Oskar's stomach churning.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'it's up to you, Marco'.png S2E5 Glossaryck gives Star's backpack to Marco.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'the car's wrecked!'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'ride the invisible goats'.png S2E5 Glossaryck leaping off-screen.png S2E5 Marco pulling on his lower eyelids.png S2E5 Marco shrieking 'no giant invisible goats!'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'you just need to believe'.png S2E5 Glossaryck vomiting behind Gene.png S2E5 Marco determined to save Star.png S2E5 Close-up on Marco's determined face.png S2E5 Marco standing on top of Oskar's car.png S2E5 Marco Diaz staring into the distance.png S2E5 Oskar strumming a ukulele.png S2E5 Glossaryck telling Marco to believe.png S2E5 Marco outstretches his arms.png S2E5 Marco falls over the car roof's edge.png S2E5 Marco falling through the air.png S2E5 Marco lands on something invisible.png S2E5 Marco riding a giant invisible goat.png S2E5 Marco's invisible goat speeds forward.png S2E5 Marco riding invisible goat down the street 1.png S2E5 Marco riding invisible goat down the street 2.png S2E5 Marco's invisible goat crushing cars.png S2E5 Marco and invisible goat catch up to Star.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'take the wand!'.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'you're my hero!'.png S2E5 Star still upset with Marco for lying.png S2E5 Marco 'give me one more chance!'.png S2E5 Star trying to reach her wand.png S2E5 Star's wand flies out of her backpack.png S2E5 Star's wand sails over a speeding car.png S2E5 Marco looking back at the wand.png S2E5 Star's wand lying in the street.png S2E5 Star riding into highway traffic.png S2E5 Marco follows Star into highway traffic.png S2E5 Star swerving through highway traffic.png S2E5 Marco rides invisible goat through traffic.png S2E5 Marco 'stop the bike by yourself'.png S2E5 Star 'not how we do things on Mewni'.png S2E5 Marco 'you're not on Mewni anymore'.png S2E5 Marco holds onto Star's seat again.png S2E5 Marco smiling at Star Butterfly.png S2E5 Star Butterfly smiles back at Marco.png S2E5 Star puts her hand on Marco's hand.png S2E5 Star Butterfly holding Marco's hand.png S2E5 Marco smiling confidently at Star.png S2E5 Star looks down at the brakes.png S2E5 Star tightly shutting her eyes.png S2E5 Star Butterfly stops the bike pedals.png S2E5 Marco's bike screeches to a halt.png S2E5 Star successfully stopping the bike.png S2E5 Marco climbs off the invisible goat.png S2E5 Marco hugging Star Butterfly.png S2E5 Star Butterfly and Marco hugging.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'I can ride a bike'.png S2E5 Star Butterfly 'I am awesome at it'.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck catching up.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck meet with Star and Marco.png S2E5 Star apologizes to Oskar about his car.png S2E5 Star offering to ride Oskar home.png S2E5 Oskar calling Glossaryck and Gene.png S2E5 Glossaryck and Gene jump on Oskar.png S2E5 Star gives Oskar, Glossaryck, and Gene helmets.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'I'll take the goat'.png S2E5 Marco outstretches his arms again.png S2E5 Marco falls over edge of the overpass.png S2E5 Star and Oskar watch Marco fall on his face.png S2E5 Glossaryck laughing at Marco.png S2E5 Marco Diaz lying on the ground.png S2E5 Star and Marco obstructing highway traffic.png Концепт-арты Star on Wheels concept 1.jpg Star on Wheels concept 2.jpg Star on Wheels concept 3.png Прочее Star on Wheels poster.jpg en:Star on Wheels/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона